


Honesty:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honesty, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was considering telling Zoie about him being sick, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Honesty:

*Summary: Steve was considering telling Zoie about him being sick, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were having dinner together. They went to their favorite spot, right after they solved the day’s case. He knew that something was wrong, but wait for Steve to come to him.

 

“Danno, I am considering telling Zoie about my radiation poisoning, I can see myself a future with her”, The Blond nodded in approval, “I think it’s the right move, She loves you, You guys belong together”, he added his input in.

 

“Yeah, I am gonna cook her dinner, & we are gonna relax, Before I tell her about it”, The Five-O Commander decoded, as he planned out their evening. Danny was glad to see that this sickness is **_not_** gonna stop his best friend.

 

“You are doing the right thing, Steve, She is gonna appreciate the honesty, You deserve happiness, & she can give it to you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he placed a comforting hand on his, The Former Seal thanked him.

 

Steve cooked up a storm, & invited Zoie over, They relaxed after dinner, & dessert. The Couple was sipping wine, & listening to music, Then, He turned it down, & faced his lover, who was surprised by the action. She knew that something was up.

 

“Zoie, Baby, I have something to tell you, You know the dirty bomb a couple months back that Danny, & I defused ?”, she nodded, & indicated for him to go on, He sighed, & said this to her, Hating the pain that he is about to cause her.

 

“Well, I was exposed by it, I was diagnosed with radiation poisoning....I”, He was cut off by her crying, & looking terrified. “Hey, I am not gonna die, Not for a long time, Okay ?, You are stuck with me, I love you”. Zoie hugged, & cuddled against him, “I love you too, Steve”, she ssid, once she felt better, & controlled her composure. The Five-O Commander, & his Lawyer Lover ended up making out.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
